Password/Merchandise
Welcome to the Password/Merchandise page. These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Password. Home Versions Milton Bradley Era (1962-1986) Regular Password P8050004.jpg pic43850_md.jpg 278056.jpg pic310755_md.jpg pic42570_md.jpg 185px-$(KGrHqZ,!poE8WtZ7lu4BPGwtZl(f!~~60_35.JPG pic42572_md.jpg pic139153_md.jpg pic42574_md.jpg pic42576_md.jpg PW_board-9.jpg $(KGrHqV,!q8FBIdjfGPfBQlvC)zEiw~~60_12.JPG GamePassword.jpg pic99877_md.jpg $(KGrHqYOKkIE5US3zW)BBOe2Wj,jfQ~~60_35.JPG pic42578_md.jpg pic956673_md.jpg pic42580_md.jpg meSNEn8utWsQZEqe2pjxBbg.jpg pic42582_md.jpg pic42584_md.jpg $(KGrHqQOKpsE5WmDCMppBOgPc0b-Cw~~60_35.JPG pic42586_md.jpg pic42588_md.jpg 4cc1886621d29_12855n.jpg pic42590_md.jpg Pic1743986 md.jpg|All 25 (well, actually 24 due to no 13th edition) MB Editions of Password. Fine edtion (1963) 185px-Pic582963_md.jpg Password Plus (1978) pic776810_md.jpg pic379690_md.jpg pic946434_md.jpg Educational Password (1962-1963, 1978) $T2eC16d,!)kFIfBpGVToBSLnzeRKmw~~60_57.JPG pic602104_md.jpg $T2eC16FHJG!E9nm3pvuGBQUnqTzSbQ~~60_12.JPG NOTE: A copy of the Password game can be seen in a scene from the 1995 film Jumanji. Other vintage board games are shown in that scene. Endless Games Era (1997-2013; 2019) The Endless Games versions of Password (except the first 2 editions) preserve the contents of the Milton Bradley Editions. A total of eleven editions were made by Endless Games between 1997 and 2012 including Password Junior, Million Dollar Password (featuring host Regis Philbin on the cover) and Password 50th Anniversary Edition (featuring photos of Allen Ludden and Betty White). In 2019, Endless Games revived Password ''and used the classic 60's logo design. A Deluxe Edition was also released at the same time as a Barnes and Noble exclusive which features 2,000 words (twice as many as the regular edition). pic1512115_md.jpg pic244951_md.jpg $T2eC16R,!)8E9s4l7dCeBRosTWjyMw~~60_57.JPG pic1514643_md.jpg pic336544.jpg password_1.gif 700921L.jpg 51jL0-f+doL.jpg 201000010166.jpg pic1078597_md.jpg pic794441_md.jpg pic104314_md.jpg pic601396_md.jpg 41681_0000.jpg 51QLzV5xkML.jpg 374302.jpg AC136936l.jpg|7th edition with Lightning Round card game . 335966.jpg 230274.jpg Password_3D_right_Web-1.jpg Password Deluxe Edition.jpg Cardinal Era (2017) 52192004.jpg NOTE: This was exclusively at Target stores. Electronic Versions Milton Bradley (1981) Based on the 1979 version called ''Password Plus, it was used for its short-lived Omni Entertainment System. Password_Plus_Omni.jpg 41Bj1f61JDL._SL500_SS500_.jpg $(KGrHqR,!h!E9p!Z2)57BPr,6n6h8g~~60_1.jpg Tiger Electronics (2000) A handheld game based on the 1984 version was released by Tiger in 2000. !BdHQ8PwCGk~$(KGrHqIH-CQEqwonHvmBBK3eL6wN!!~~_35.JPG Irwin Toys (2008) A handheld game based on the "short-lived" 2008 version was released. 61jNl-5H3OL._AA1000_.jpg Computer Versions GameTek (1988) A computer game, based on the 1984 version, was released for the Apple II, Commodore 64/128 and IBM-PC computer systems by GameTek in 1988. Play was similar to the show, with the Ca$hword jackpot starting at $1,000, but the Super Password/End Game jackpot just being a flat $10,000 everytime. 250px-43948-00021.jpg 250px-43948-00021B.jpg 250px-43948-00022.jpg 250px-43948-00022B.jpg Gametek-ZZ(1).jpg Encore (2009) A PC CD-ROM game based on the short-lived 2008 version was released by Encore in 2009. N204-0152-Main-sp.jpg Slot Machine Version WMS Gaming (2003) A video slot machine based on the 1971 version was released by WMS Gaming in 2003, featuring simulated caricatures of Rose Marie, Dawn Wells, Adam West, and Marty Allen with a simulated caricature of Allen Ludden as your host. password_sign.jpg $T2eC16ZHJGsFFMeBMv4-BSKD3dlOZ!~~60_57.JPG Password_Slot_Topper.jpg wms_01.jpg passwordSlots.jpg 6147_1.png 6147_2.png 6147_3.png password5wayneb.jpg Mobile Versions RealArcade (2008) A published iPhoneOS game based on the short-lived 2008 version, it was also released on some other mobile devices as well. million-dollar-password.jpg Interactive Online versions GSN once had their own interactive games based on Password Plus and Super Password where you can play along with the show. I48_C.jpg I48_D.jpg I46_C.jpg super-password.jpg.w300h225.jpg I46_D.jpg Uproar.com once had a single-player online version where instead of just one partner every time, you were allowed to play along with lots of other people in a party atmosphere. However, as of September 30, 2006, the website was shut down offering no game show-based online games of any kind. logo_off.gif password_regular.gif password.gif thumb_password.gif minipassword.gif DVD Versions Endless Games (2006) A DVD game based on the 1971 version was released by Endless Games in 2006. $(KGrHqZ,!qIE8Wtu1h9IBPHyQ(fuv!~~60_35.JPG BCI (2008) A box set of 30 episodes on three discs and a box set of 32 episodes on four discs covering the original 1961 version were released by BCI in 2008. 8050899.jpg !!eBw(Zw!WM~$(KGrHqEOKi8E03iU,-u!BNQ37jk)h!~~_35.JPG Novelty Item Andrews McMeel (2010) Andrews McMeel published a day-to-day calendar with Regis Philbin on its box cover in 2010. 51l3HEIWgUL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Cancelled Versions The Great Game Company (1983) A video game version based on the 1979 version was going to be released for the Atari 2600 and Mattel's Intellivision in 1983; however, due to the video game crash of 1983, the idea was scrapped and no home ports were made. greatgameco.jpg Greatco.jpg Greatco2.jpg GameTek ('80s) Video games based on the 1984 version in their "Regular" and "Talking" editions[http://nintendoagemedia.com/elements_nocache/E97E9CD4-E6B0-CEBF-366AD63B27E23261.png GameTek promo (Super Password is included)] were going to be released for the NES by GameTek in the '80s, but they were later scrapped in development. The photo on the regular edition box shows a game in progress (in particular, from the Super Password All-Star Special, featuring celebrities playing for charity), while the "Talking" edition, like the releases, shows an empty set. suppass4.jpg suppass3.jpg Super_Password_NES_Article.PNG suppass1.jpg suppass2.jpg Telescope, Inc. (2005) A mobile game was going to be released at the time; they even had a logo based on the 1971-74 era on their website. However, the game was neither made nor released. 2005_passwordlogo.gif Irwin Toys/iToys (2008) A handheld version based on the 1971-74 version was going to be released by them at the time. (NOTE: Some internet sites (like this one) show a prototype artwork of the "classic" version with host Allen Ludden pictured. In addition, another prototype pic, without Ludden on the cover, was replaced with the words "Plays Just Like the Show!" printed on the package, but then the game was released on shelves as Million Dollar Password. Neither of these "prototypes" were released.) PassHand.jpg 50127259.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBIFBKzkhdNyBREcs9BE7Q~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqZHJBIFBI3+3cfgBREcsqYvyg~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16J,!)UE9s3wBoDoBREcscUR5!~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqRHJBQFEHFcMwQ(BREcs4ODCw~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16h,!w0E9szN,-PuBREcsyzGdw~~60_57.JPG Endless Games (2006, 2008) Prior to the 2006 DVD game, there was going to be a DVD game based on Million Dollar Password if you can see it in the background. gamesmass-Product-DVDGames.jpg A 2008 Quick Picks travel edition of Password & Password Junior was promoted in their 2008 catalogue but was never released. P2008EG.png References Links Blog about the Password board game (Milton Bradley version) Under page 6 Description about the Password slot machine @ WMS Gaming VirtualApple.org: Super Password for the Apple II Android Password Game (Password-Up) Android Password Game (Password-Up Lite) Category:Password Category:Merchandise